Where she went
by Wildfire1212
Summary: ONE SHOT - Ever wondered where Sarah went? All I know for certain is she died off-screen. So here's my theory as to how she left us. Has a little bit of Becker/Sarah in it.


_"I've got an idea…" Sarah said._

Sarah and Becker gathered a mass of workers. Abby, Connor and Danny had been gone a week now. They knew that if their task had been successful then they would have been back by now. It was time to send in the search parties.

They knew what awaited them on the other side of the anomaly and wanted to be prepared. Neither of them had any intentions of losing anyone else and their best shot at survival appeared to be going in a massive group with a lot of guns.

They had a quick talk on the best tactics then loaded up and set off to the anomaly location in a race car shed on private property, however the owner hadn't been seen since the opening of the anomaly, three weeks ago, and was presumed dead. The mass of black clad soldiers marched through the anomaly lead by Captain Becker and Sarah. Sarah peered over Becker's shoulder at the barren grey world that met her. It was a shock she wasn't ready for. She hadn't a clue when exactly this was but she recognised the area even with the deteriorated buildings. She was stood about two hundred metres down the road from the Anomaly Research Centre. Only there wasn't a road, only minor landmarks.

If these landmarks were still so recognisable then that left Sarah with only two conclusions about time.

One, people were very uncreative or sentimental after her time and the whole area was never changed until this destruction occurred.

Two, the disaster was not too far away. She looked to Becker but saw no signs of recognition on his face. So either he was very good at hiding emotions or he didn't realise exactly where he stood. Either way Sarah decided not to mention it. Better to not worry Becker right now. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

"Right, we'll split into three groups then cover the three appointed sections and gather in the large court on the other side. Beware of predators," Becker instructed.

The soldiers nodded and split off into their groups.

Time ticked on as the soldiers waited for the final group to arrive. Sarah paced angrily. Where was the final group? Surely it doesn't take this long to check their section.

At last a group of soldiers rounded the corner and headed towards them. However trouble was apparent. The men were bloodied and worn out. Many were missing their guns and the group had dwindled from the original fifteen to merely eight. One was being supported by two men.

"What happened!?" Becker rushed to the men helping support the injured man.

"I'm sorry, the predators ambushed us. We were outnumbered and could barely see them. They were everywhere!" the leader of their group puffed.

"That's alright, you're here, and that's what matters. Are the other seven…" Becker couldn't finish his sentence.

"Decease Captain. Sorry to be the bearer or such bad news."

Becker nodded gravely, "I'm sorry men," he said turning to address everyone, "this isn't working well. We need more preparation. We're going back. We'll train another week and then send in another search party."

Becker growled and hit his thigh in frustration, "There has got to be a way to stop these things!"

As a large group Becker led the remaining soldiers back to the open anomaly.

They were only a few metres from the anomaly when their path was obscured. In front of them sat six large predators. The soldiers looked around them. They were surrounded. Perched atop buildings and in shadows predators had created a circle around the group. They were in for a blood bath, Sarah and Becker knew it.

The predators attacked. They leapt from all side attacking the members dragging them off to be disembowelled.

Sarah turned to Becker. She had to tell him where they were in case they didn't make it back.

"Becker!" she shouted to be heard, "Becker I have to tell you something urgent!"  
"Can it wait?" Becker said through gritted teeth, gun raised and firing rapidly.

"No, Becker look where we are it looks…" her sentence was cut short as a predator's claw raked across her throat. She gurgled for a moment then fell to her back, eyes wide open with shock.

"'It looks' what?" Becker turned to face her, "Sarah?" he looked down and saw her surrounded by a pool of blood. A predator was leaned over her. Anger flourished dangerously in Becker and he raised his gun again and shot the predator three times in the head, not a single miss.

"Sarah? Sarah!" Becker dropped to his knees but it was too painfully obvious. Sarah was dead. She was gone. Far too soon!

"NO!" Becker tried to pick her up but it wasn't possible whilst also trying to shoot the predators.

"Captain! Captain come on, while we have a clear path," one of his soldiers was telling him. He wanted to wait. He wanted to stay with Sarah but he knew he couldn't. Though it tore his heart out he turned his back on Sarah's corpse and ran back to the anomaly.

"Captain? Are you okay? Where's Sarah?"

Becker fell into emotional shutdown mode, "I'm fine. Sarah didn't make it. How many got back?"

"Twenty-eight captain. Total of seventeen fatalities."

Becker nodded glumly, "right, back to the ARC. I'll contact Lester to tell him to news."

Becker insisted on driving back to the ARC alone. He took his time allowing the grief to settle in.

Everyone knew he and Sarah had been close, especially since the loss of their friends. They'd gotten through it together. Now Becker was alone. He felt lost. But time wasn't reversible, at least not without some serious repercussions.

She wasn't supposed to die. It wasn't fair that Sarah was the one to go. Responsibility weighed down on Becker's shoulder, "I should have kept an eye on her!" he muttered as he drew into the ARC's car park.

Lester greeted him at the door with a simple, "I'm sorry."

**I'm not one hundred percent sure I like this story. I may sort of republish it but something else kills her when i get better at writing fan fiction. I've only just started really so sorry if I'm not very good.**


End file.
